jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujisue Miki
Fujisue Miki is a composer, arranger, lyricist, music producer, and DJ. Profile *'Name': Fujisue Miki (藤末樹) Songwriting Credits *Aikawa Nanase - REBORN (Composition) *Idoling!!! - Dear Friend (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Idoling!!! - NA・GA・RA (Composition, Arrangement) *IDOL COLLEGE - Misty Blue (Lyrics, Composition) *Iketeru Hearts - Dreaming love (Lyrics, Composition) *Irino Miyu - Fine Day (Composition) *Irino Miyu - Kimi wo Mofu (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Iwata Sayuri - Shinkai no Hikari (Composition) *Iwata Sayuri - Mirai e to (Composition) *Iwata Sayuri - Honto no Egao Honto no Kimochi (Composition) *Chocolove from AKB48 - Ashita wa Ashita no Kimi ga Umareru *AKB48 - Romance Kenjuu (Composition, Arrangement) *HR - Hikari no Saki e (Lyrics, Composition) *Okawa Genki - uncertain (Composition) *Otani Masae aka Himawari - Killing My Caddy (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Otani Masae aka Himawari - ENDLESS LOVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Otani Masae aka Himawari - BAGGIN' (Composition, Arrangement) *Ohashi Ayaka - Oshiete Blue Sky (Composition, Arrangement) *Ohashi Ayaka - Yuuki no Tsubasa (Composition) *Kylee - NEVER GIVE UP! (Composition) *Kamiki Aya - Can't stop fallin' in LOVE (Composition) *Kamiki Aya - believin' your heart… (Composition) *KAmiYU - Taiyou no Sympathy (Composition, Arrangement) *KAmiYU - SUPER NAKED SOUL (Composition, Arrangement) *Kishimoto Hayami - tell me,tell me (Composition, Arrangement) *Kishimoto Hayami - epilogue (Composition) *Kuraki Mai - Cuz you'll know that you're right (Composition) *Crystal Kay - Kimi ga Ireba (Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Houseki no Spy (Composition, Arrangement) *GOKIGEN SOUND - I wanna be your love (Composition, Arrangement) *GOKIGEN SOUND - Dreamin’ (Composition, Arrangement) *GOKIGEN SOUND - Ai wo Chikara ni (Arrangement) *Cosmetic Robot - GLORIA (Composition) *Kotone Mai - BANG BANG Koteki Samba (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Sasaki Sayaka - Monochrome Dust (Composition, Arrangement) *JAMOSA - LOVE AIN'T EASY (Arrangement) *SUPER☆GiRLS - Miracle ga Tomannai! (Composition) *Spontania - Sansen Soumoku feat.Micro (Composition, Arrangement) *SMAP - Keep my love (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *SMAP - Kimi no Mama de... "We are SMAP! Tour 2010"（Additional Live Arranged） *Seki Tomokazu - IN MY LIFE (Composition) *Sungmo - Butterfly (Lyrics) *Takiguchi Narumi - BreakDown (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tamaki Nami - Brightdown (Lyrics, Composition) *Tamaki Nami - Result (Composition) *Tamaki Nami - Fortune (Lyrics, Composition) *Tamaki Nami - Making The Pride (Lyrics, Composition) *Tamaki Nami - re-birth (Composition) *Chihara Minori - Kodoku no Kesshou (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Hikari (Composition) *Chihara Minori - Hanataba (Composition) *Chihara Minori - everlasting... (Composition) *Chihara Minori - PRECIOUS ONE (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Natsuiro Hanabi (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - KEY FOR LIFE (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Tsuki no Sama ni Tsukanderu (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Katachinai Mono (Composition, Arrangement) *Supernova - Love&Peace (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *zwei - Distance (Composition) *D☆DATE - Dear My Story 〜Boku-tachi no Yuuki〜 (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tegoshi Yuya (NEWS) - WANT YOU BACK (Lyrics, Composition) *TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE - Onnaji Kimochi (Composition) *twenty4-7 - Get A Life (Remix Version) (remix) *Tokimeki♡Sendenbu - Big☆Bang (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tokimeki♡Sendenbu - Otome no Glorious (Composition, Arrangement) *Trignal - Hatsuyuki (Composition, Arrangement) *AAA - Break Down (Composition) *AAA - ID (Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - Tsuzuku Sekai (Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - To Be Free (Composition) *Nagayama Yoko - VENUS (Remix Version) (remix) *Namikawa Daisuke - ROCK STAR (Composition, Arrangement) *Namikawa Daisuke - Dive in Love (Composition, Arrangement) *NEWS - Labyrinth (Composition) *NEWS - Winter Moon (Composition) *Hashimoto Ryosuke (ABC-Z) - hazy love (Composition) *bump.y - voice (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *bump.y - Be Mine 〜code of flowers〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Purely Monster - Over The Future (Composition) *Faylan - ALIVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Horie Yui - silky heart (Composition) *BOYS AND MEN - We never give up -Mou Ichido- (Arrangement) *BOYS AND MEN - Good Job! Muchuuman (Arrangement) *BOYS AND MEN - Fanfare (Arrangement) *BOYS AND MEN - YAMATO☆Dancing (Composition, Arrangement) *BOYFRIEND - SAYONARA (Lyrics, Composition) *Masuda Keiko - Spiral (Composition) *Misato Aki - all allow (Composition, Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Life and proud (Composition, Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Wild succession (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Crystal Letter (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Bring it on! (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - GUILTY (Composition) *misono - Shuuten ~Kimi no Ude no Naka~ (Composition) *Minase Inori - Ano Hi no Sora e (Lyrics, Composition) *Miyashita Maika - Kizuna (Composition, Arrangement) *Miyashita Maika - Brightest Star (Composition, Arrangement) *Melon Kinenbi - Drive (Composition) *Morikubo Showtaro - DoPaMiNe (Composition) *momo - Kimi to Sakura to (Composition) *Yanagi Nagi - many universes (Composition, Arrangement) *Yusuke - Kasumikusa (Composition, Arrangement) *La PomPon - Koi no ABC (Lyrics, Composition) *La PomPon - BUMP!! (Lyrics, Composition) *La PomPon - Roppongi no Uta♪ (Composition, Arrangement) *Ryu Si-won - Aitakute... Koishikute... (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ryu Si-won - Kimi Dake wo Aishiteru (Composition, Arrangement) *Ryu Si-won - Give You My Heart (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ryu Si-won - Journey ～in my love～ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ryu Si-won - Fantasy (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Rev. from DVL - STEP by STEP! (Lyrics, Composition) *Watanabe Yui - happy*smile*angel. (Composition) External Links *Website *Main Twitter *Sub-Twitter *YouTube Category:Female Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Arranger